Tower of Champions - 21F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Null Damage Wall Monsters! The main hazard is Damage Walls. There will be multiple Damage Walls up at the same time so bring all Null Damage Wall monsters. Have Recovery Monsters This dungeon is a No Heart dungeon with no Healing Walls. You need Recovery monsters to keep your HP topped off. . Focus on Mob Clearing On the first turn, Wyatt Earp does a DEF Up on herself. Use that time to clear mobs to mitigate damage. Do Not Bring Demihume Monsters Wyatt Earp is a Demihume Slayer. Do not bring Demihume monsters like Saizo and Red-Hood Nonno. However, you can bring D'Artagnyan as she dish out more damage than she takes. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Leave a Kangaroo and Stall for SS Progression Order 1. Defeat all the mobs except for the kangaroos 2. Stall for strike shots 3. Defeat the kangaroos Since there are no hearts, you have to clear off the attacking mobs as fast as possible. Leave a kangaroo up to stall for SS for the mini boss stages. 2nd Stage - Stall for SS Here As Well Progression Order 1. Defeat all the mobs except for the kangaroos 2. Stall for strike shots 3. Defeat the kangaroos Like the previous stage, clear the attacking mobs and leave the kangaroos. Having all strike shots stalled up for the next stage will make it easier for you. 3rd Stage - Clear the Mobs First Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Bounce on the left wall to defeat Wyatt Earp Clear the mobs first to mitigate potential damage. Use one or two strike shots or bounce on the left wall with the weak spot to move on quickly. Since there are no hearts, make sure you either clear fast or leave on mob and have your Recovery monsters heal your HP to full before moving on. Position your monsters on the bottom half of the map before going to the next stage. 4th Stage - Focus on the Boss's Weak Spot Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Bounce on the right wall to defeat Wyatt Earp Just like the 3rd stage, clear the mobs first. Recover your HP to full before moving on to the next stage which will be the Boss stages. Position your monsters on the top side of the map for the next stage. Wyatt Earp's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Clear Mobs During DEF Up Wyatt Earp's HP: 1.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs during DEF Up 2. Defeat Wyatt Earp after DEF Up expires After one turn, Wyatt Earp will increase her DEF which your attacks and bump combos will have little effect on her. Use this time to clear the mobs to mitigate damage. After the DEF Up is gone, aim on her left side to quickly defeat her. Position on the left side of the map for the next stage. 2nd Boss Stage - Priority on Mobs Wyatt Earp's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs during DEF Up 2. Defeat Wyatt Earp after DEF Up expires Like the first boss stage, put priority on the mobs during her DEF Up. After it expires, bounce on the right wall to clear her fast. 3rd Boss Stage - Use Strike Shots to Attack All Enemies! Wyatt Earp's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Use strike shots to deal damage to all enemies 2. Defeat Wyatt Earp Use your strike shots on the mobs and the boss. Make sure you don't use them during Wyatt Earp's DEF Up. If you used up all your strike shots, just play this stage like the other boss stages.